1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus capable of cooling a main body thereof during operation, by including a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable apparatus refers to an apparatus capable of processing wireless information and sound/image information while being carried, such as a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a laptop computer.
Recently, the portable apparatuses have been advanced to meet users' various demands by being equipped with multi-functions. Accordingly, more and more high-efficiency electric parts are being mounted in the portable apparatus. The electric parts include an amplifier used for a synchronizer for signal reception, a sound/image processing element, and a main controlling element for main control of the portable apparatus. Such electric parts shall generate a driving heat while performing complicated jobs at high speed, thereby increasing inner temperature of the portable apparatus. The increase of the inner temperature may fatally damage some thermal-sensitive electric parts. Furthermore, as the tendency is toward minimization of the portable apparatus for ease of carrying, the above problem would happen more frequently. Although various cooling methods have been introduced so far in order to overcome the above problem, those are not sufficient yet since the number of the high-efficiency electric parts mounted to the portable apparatus is increasing. Consequently, a more effective cooling device has been demanded.